


Silver

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #10: Silver</p><p>In which Pepper gets married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

When Pepper gets married, Tony doesn’t attend the wedding. It just seems plain wrong.

After everything they went through, their entire personal relationship went downhill but the professional hasn’t changed too much. She is still his CEO and he doesn’t regret putting her in that position one bit because she is doing so much better than he ever could. They can talk business and be in the same room but it’s always just a tad strained and if Loki happens to stroll past, Pepper ignores him entirely (he never told her he left her for someone else but she isn’t stupid and Tony is ashamed but not regretful of anything).

So when the tabloids go crazy at the sight of the gleaming engagement ring – argent with a gorgeous diamond – on her finger, he sends her his congratulations even if he thinks it’s a bit fast to get married. But he also recognizes that Happy makes her, well, happier than he ever could.

Still, it hurts a little. Because as he sees her glowing smile in the newspaper and hears her blabber about how truly excited and happy she is about sharing her life with her husband-to-be on TV and listens to her talking about her plans for a beautiful ceremony and a lovely family life, he knows could have had all that.

But then he feels cool lips on his nape and he feels a bit better again. Pepper can have her engagement ring to herself.

He prefers gold anyway.


End file.
